sam_raimi_spiderman_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandman
Flint Marko is a robber and a criminal. He is responsible for Ben Parker's death, initially attributed to his partner Dennis Carradine, and later he becomes Sandman. He is one of the villains of Spider-Man in ''Spider-Man 3''. He is portrayed by Thomas Haden Church. Biography Married life Flint Marko married Emma Marko, from whom he had a daughter, Penny Marko, who fell ill with an unknown illness. Marko, not having the money to care for his daughter, begins to steal money, becoming a wanted by the New York police. However, he manages to stay on the run for a few years. Ben Parker Murder An evening 2002, Marko and his accomplice Dennis Carradine robbed the same wrestling venue that Peter Parker had competed at that night. Marko attempted to steal Peter's Uncle Ben's car to make his and Carradine's escape with the cash. Ben reasoned with Marko, but Carradine's arrival shocked him and he shot Uncle Ben at point-blank accidentally. Just before Peter leaves the building, Carradine escapes with Ben's car, and Marko escapes to another place, separating himself from his accomplice. After Parker as Spider-Man and Carradine confront each other in an abandoned building, Carradine falls from a window, dying instantly. From here the police identify Carradine as Ben Parker's killer. Sometime later he was able to find Flint Marko, arresting him, not knowing that he was Dennis Carradine's accomplice. However, the police suspect Marko and proceed to investigate the case. In prison Marko confided his guilt to a cellmate, whose statements were reported to the police by witnesses. Becoming Sandman Three years later, in June 2005In Spider-Man 3, when Peter Parker leaves the theater to see Harry Osborn, after seeing the show by Mary Jane Watson, while Harry leaves we see the sign "Best Musical Winner 2005 Tony Award", whose ceremony took place June 5, 2005, making Spider-Man 3 set in 2005., while on the run from the police after escaping from prison, Marko goes to his house, leaving some letters he sent to his daughter, but they are not satiated sent, under the pillow while she sleeps. He also takes clothes to avoid being recognized and flees. While he's on the run he accidentally falls into an experimental particle accelerator that molecularity binds him with sand, giving him shapeshifting sand abilities. The Sandman is later spotted by police officers walking down the streets of Manhattan. The Sandman gets on top of a dump truck filled with huge amounts of sand. When one of the policemen climbs atop the truck, he is assaulted by a huge fist made out of the sand. Having absorbed the truck's sand to add to his mass, a giant Sandman then emerges. The police shoot at Marko, but he manages to escape by turning into a sandstorm and flying away with the wind. First meet with Spider-Man At the Key to the City fair for Spider-Man, the sandstorm is spotted, and Spider-Man investigates. In doing so, Spider-Man confronts The Sandman, foiling his attempt to rob an armored truck, but The Sandman evades him. Later Peter and Aunt May are asked to come to the police station. At the police station, it is revealed by NYPD Captain George Stacy that there is evidence implicating Marko as Ben Parker's killer, and he also tells Peter and Aunt May that Dennis Carradine, who Peter confronted three years earlier was really Marko's accomplice, and did not fire the shot that killed Ben. Peter is left feeling guilty over causing the death of the supposedly innocent carjacker and letting the real killer get away. When shown photos of Marko Peter instantly recognizes him as The Sandman and rushes off and waits for news to try to attain vengeance. Attack by Spider-Man Meanwhile, The Sandman robs a bank, and Spider-Man, now with enhanced abilities due to his new black suit, chases him to the subways. During their fight, Spider-Man manages to burst a water tank, flooding The Sandman in water and turning him into mud, which is swept through a water grate. Believing that The Sandman is dead, Spider-Man leaves in satisfaction. Several days later, The Sandman, who is washed out of the river, reconstitute himself. Alliance with Venom Later, after Spider-Man tore off the Symbiote from his body in a bell tower after learning of its parasitic nature, and it bonds with Eddie Brock to become Venom, who convinces Sandman to team up with him to destroy Spider-Man together. The two kidnap Mary Jane Watson and take her to a construction site, forcing Spider-Man to face them both. During the fight, The Sandman uses the site's sand to again increase his size, turning into a version of himself several stories high. After Venom restrains Spider-Man with his webbing, almost strangling him, The Sandman nearly beats Spider-Man to death, until the intervention of Harry Osborn, under the guise of "New Goblin", who comes to his friend's aid with his father's Goblin equipment. Harry explodes a pumpkin bomb at The Sandman, and then distracts Venom long enough to free Spider-Man. Working together, the two manage to save Mary Jane and defeat both The Sandman and Venom, though at the cost of Harry and Eddie's lives. Telling the truth The Sandman returns to his normal size, and having discovered Spider-Man's real identity, he reveals to Peter that his shooting of Uncle Ben was an accident while he was trying to carjack Uncle Ben. During the incident Ben spoke to Marko, trying to help him, and Marko was intent on listening to him, but Carradine arrived and startled Flint, causing him to shoot Ben unintentionally. He even tried to save Uncle Ben after he fell to the ground because of the injury, but it was late. He said that every day he feels regret for it. Sensing that Marko was indeed telling the truth, and understanding the importance of forgiveness over revenge, Spider-Man forgave him, and Marko shape-shifts into the sand and flies away in the breeze. Personality Flint Marko would not want to be a criminal, he knows he is not a bad man, but family circumstances have prompted him to do so. What drives him to act is his daughter, who hopes to cure one day. He has always carried the gun during robberies only for intimidating purposes, as he has no intention of harming or killing him. When he knocked on Uncle Ben in the car glass, telling him he just wanted the car, Ben tried to reason with him. Marko understood Uncle Ben's speech, in fact, he didn't point his gun at it, but when his partner arrived he instinctively fired. He feels very guilty for having killed him, wanting it not to end like this. When he gets out of prison and becomes Sandman, and sees his daughter's pendant again, he gets the strength to stand up and put his body back together. When he met Spider-Man for the first time during a robbery, he told him that he didn't want to hurt him, but he ran away with a fistful of sand, fleeing. After recomposing himself, after Spider-Man thought he had killed him, he allied himself with Venom, to ensure that Spider-Man no longer interfered with his search for money for medical treatment. When he discovers the identity of Spider-Man and sees that it is Peter Parker, Ben's nephew, he told him how death really went Ben, making him understand that he didn't want to kill him and that he had no choice for what the reason was. He did not demand forgiveness from Peter, he just wanted him to understand the truth, and he did not choose to be that way. Peter really understanding his reasons, decides to forgive him, and Marko learns his words, flies in the form of sand. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Body Conversion-Sand': Due to the particle accelerator that fused sand particles to his cells, Sandman possesses the ability to either shape-shift himself into anything. It has granted him superhuman strength, durability, ageless immortality, flight via a sandstorm and can self reform his missing body parts. These powers include: *'Immortality': Due to sand particles replacing his cells, he cannot die by natural means. Due to his nature, he is also nearly impossible to truly destroy. *'Metamorphosis': He can absorb sand particles to increase his size, density & physical attributes. This was seen in his last battle with Spider-Man and the New Goblin. He is even able to transform his limbs into large hammers or large fists to further enhance his physical strikes. **'Superhuman Strength': Being able to harden his sand into actual rock, his strength is far stronger than that of an average human. He was able to send Spider-Man flying through the doors of an armored truck with just one mild strike. **'Superhuman Durability': Being able to harden parts of his body, he becomes superhumanly durable. Bullets can easily pass or go straight through him as they cannot harm him at all. **'Flight': By transforming himself into a sand storm, the Sandman can fly across the air at great speeds. *'Self-Reformation': Sandman has his version of regenerative healing, by reforming instantaneously. He managed to reform half of his head instantaneously. *'Superhuman Stamina': Due to his body being composed of sand particles, he cannot tire, since he cannot produce fatigue at all. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant': The Sandman, due to his sand powers, is a formidable combatant as he is able to take down a group of policemen and even Spider-Man. Weaknesses *'Water': By coming contact with water, the Sandman will reduce himself to mud which makes him sulky. Trivia *In the comics, his real name is William Baker, a common criminal who spent most of his early life drifting in and out of street gangs, using the alias Flint Marko. While on the run from the FBI, a nearby nuclear test reactor exploded, making his body form into the sand, becoming known as the Sandman. *Thomas Haden Church was offered the role of Sandman on the strength of his performance in Sideways (2004). He accepted the part despite the fact that there was no script. *To prepare for his role as the Sandman, Thomas Haden Church worked out for 16 months, losing ten pounds of fat and gaining 28 pounds of muscle. He based his performance on misunderstood monsters, like the Golem from The Golem (1920), Frankenstein (1931)'s monster, and King Kong (1933). *It took three years to create the visual effects required to portray the Sandman's powers. To understand the dynamics of sand, various experiments were conducted with sand (launching sand at stuntmen, splashing the stuff around, and pouring it over ledges). Sand sculptors were also consulted for advice. *When production started, the computer programs to render the Sandman and his capabilities had not been developed. As production progressed, these programs were completed but the number of man-hours put in to meet the deadlines was astronomical. *Real sand was used for Sandman, except when characters were being buried or covered in sand. Since real sand would have been a possible hazard for such scenes, ground-up corncobs were used instead. *In a fight scene where Spider-Man punches through Sandman's chest, congenital amputee boxer Baxter Humby took Tobey Maguire's place in filming the scene. Humby, who was born without his right hand, helped deliver the intended effect of punching through Sandman's chest. *Sandman is the only villain in the trilogy to not die. References Category:Spider-Man 3 (film) characters Category:Spider-Man 3 (novel) characters Category:Spider-Man 3 (videogame) characters Category:Villains Category:Human mutated Category:Male Category:Keeper of Spider-Man's secret identity